The present invention relates to low calorie fat substitutes.
Continued concern with the health problems, e.g. obesity, arteriosclerosis, etc., associated with a diet high in fat content has led to new formulations of normally high-caloric fat-containing foods. These formulations are often referred to as "diet," "lite" and "low calorie" and are made by replacement of the normally present fat with non-fat ingredients such as air, water, or protein, etc., thereby reducing the fat content. Due to the reduction in fat content, there is often a corresponding reduction in the perceived quality of the food.
Another approach which has been suggested is to modify the fat to alter its absorption characteristics. This approach entails reducing the susceptibility of the fat to digestion by intestinal lipase enzymes; the theory being that if the fat is not absorbed, the material will be non-caloric. This approach of fat modification is referred to in a number of patents and patent applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 to Mattson refers to low calorie fat-containing food compositions wherein from about 10 percent to about 100 percent of the fat consists of a sugar fatty acid ester having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups or a sugar alcohol fatty acid ester which is completely esterified. One compound exemplified in the Mattson patent is a mixed sucrose octaoleate. Since this compound was a liquid polyester, an undesirable anal-leakage effect was noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 refers to the combination of a liquid polyol polyester with an anti-anal leakage (AAL) agent. The AAL agents mentioned are edible C.sub.12 and higher saturated fatty acids, sources of edible C.sub.12 and higher saturated fatty acids and solid polyol fatty acid polyesters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196 refers to the combination of a liquid polyol fatty acid polyester, an AAL and fat soluble vitamins to overcome the undesirable vitamin depletion observed when liquid polyol polyesters are used as fat substitutes in foods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,658 refers to trishydroxymethyl alkane ester derivatives, notably fatty acid and dicarboxylate-extended fatty acid esters of monomeric and dimeric trishydroxymethyl alkanes, as low calorie fat substitutes, or fat mimetics, as these modified fats in general are now called.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,659 refers to the use of the fatty acid esters of trishydroxymethyl ethane and trishydroxymethyl propane as fat mimetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,466 refers to partially esterified polysaccharides (PEP) such as xanthan gum, guar gum, pectin, etc. transesterified with fatty acid methyl esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,419 refers to esters of neopentyl type alcohols such as pentaerythritoltetracaprylate as fat substitutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,548 refers to fat substitutes which are made by replacing the fatty acids attached to glycerol with alternate acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,011 refers to the administration of polyglycerols and polyglycerol esters as a means for lowering blood cholesterol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,490 refers to a salad oil having 0.001% of a dissolved disaccharide ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,474 refers to an edible composition consisting essentially of ethyl margarate, glyceryl margarate and fat-soluble vitamins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,966 refers to a salad oil containing an oligosaccharide or disaccharide esterified with a hydroxy fatty acid and a saturated fatty acid.
Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. W090/00012 refers to a fatty composition comprising a blend of a polyol fatty acid polyester and a glyceride fat having a specified steepness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,516 refers to a reduced calorie chocolate confection comprising cocoa, an artificial sweetener, a carbohydrate bulking agent and a polyol fatty acid polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,083 refers to a composition comprising a polyol fatty acid polyester and a fat soluble vitamin.
European Patent (EP) Application No. 342,972 refers to comminuted meat products containing polyol fatty acid polyesters.
EP Application No. 290,420 refers to shortening compositions containing polyol fatty acid polyesters having a certain melting point, liquid polyol fatty acid polyesters, and hardstock fat.
EP Application No. 290,216 refers to the use of polyol fatty acid polyesters for the treatment of ulcers.
PCT Application No. 90/00014 refers to a frying fat composition containing a glyceride fat and a polyol fatty acid polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,242 refers to polyoxyalkylene fatty acid esters as low calorie fat substitutes.
EP Application No. 348,196 refers to granola bars, popcorn clusters and other food pieces which are held together by a binder which is preferably a sucrose polyester.
EP Application No. 236,288 refers to intermediate melting sucrose polyesters useful as low calorie fat substitutes.
PCT Application No. WO 90/00013 refers to blends of nondigestible polyol fatty acid polyesters having a slip melting point of greater than 25.degree. C. and a transition time of greater than 60 seconds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,746 refers to a low calorie edible oil which is a tricarballylic acid esterified with saturated or unsaturated alcohols having straight or branched chains of from 8 to 30 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,927 and 4,673,581 refer to certain diesters, e.g. hexadecyl dioleylmalonate and dihexadecyl dioleylmalonate, useful as low calorie fat substitutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,715 refers to certain alpha-acylated glycerides useful as low calorie fat substitutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,782 refers to baked products containing a non-absorbable non-digestible liquid polyol polyester, microcrystalline cellulose and a solid polyol polyester of a solid fatty acid as an AAL agent.
EP Application No. 405874 refers to fatty acid diesters of various dihydric alcohols containing 4 to 10 carbon atoms and the use of the diesters as fat substitutes.
European Patent Application No. 352907 refers to a fat substitute composition comprising a liquid polyol fatty acid polyester, at least 10% of a solid low calorie fat substitute and at least 1% of a cohesive network of polysaccharide fibrils and microfibrils by weight of the liquid polyester.
EP Application No. 233856 refers to a low calorie fat substitute comprising (a) an edible, wholly or partially digestible fat material having specified properties, and (b) an edible food material, preferably an emulsifier, which acts as a solvent for the fat material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,864 refers to a magnetic recording medium having ferromagnetic particles in a binder which contains at least one anhydrosorbitol di- and/or tetra-fatty acid non-hydroxy ester.
EP Application No. 375239 refers to an emulsified salad oil dressing containing a mixture of a low calorie fat material and a triglyceride oil.
EP Application No. 350981 refers to a hard fat substitute useful for confectionery manufacture, comprising a polyol fatty acid polyester having fatty acid residues derived from fully hardened vegetable oils.
EP Application No. 350983 refers to fat substitutes comprising a blend of a polyol fatty acid polyester and a glyceride fat, with the blend especially useful in layered dough products.
EP Application No. 350986 refers to a fat composition comprising a blend of a polyol fatty acid polyester and a glyceride fat, the fat composition exhibiting improved air entrapment upon whipping.
EP Application No. 350987 refers to a fatty composition comprising a blend of polyol fatty acid polyesters having a slip melting point of above 25.degree. C.
EP Application No. 350988 refers to a frying fat composition comprising a blend of a non-digestible polyol fatty acid polyester and a glyceride fat with the blend having a specified slip melting point.
EP Application No. 354600 refers to an edible fat-containing product comprising two distinct fat phases: a fat phase containing an edible polyol fatty acid polyester, and a fat phase consisting essentially of a digestible fat and an oil soluble vitamin, with a vitamin-impervious phase separating the two fat phases.
EP Application No. 375031 refers to the use of non-fermentable dietary fibers as AAL agents.
EP Application No. 377237 refers to low-calorie confectionery products wherein a substantial proportion of the fat material consists of indigestible polyol fatty acid polyesters.
EP Application No. 378876 refers to low-calorie confectionery products containing indigestible polyol fatty acid polyesters, wherein at least 30% of the polyesters are unsaturated fatty acids trans hardened to a level of over 30%.
EP Application No. 379747 refers to spreads containing a fat phase of indigestible polyol fatty acid polyester, glyceride fats, and a gelled aqueous phase.